


【锤基】Love Contract

by Alice737522



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2019-10-12 04:48:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17460914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice737522/pseuds/Alice737522
Summary: 霸道总裁Alpha锤 X 行销经理Omega基预警：锤基各有前女友、前男友串场，采取ABO设定，但是私设如山。设定：HE、现代AU，契约恋爱，前女友之你爱我还是他简介：大概就是一个深爱着基、但是觉得对不起前女友的锤 X 毒舌傲娇但是心软、努力推锤回前女友身边的基，整体就是霸道总裁、豪门辛酸、小三串场，或许有甜有虐，并且没有最狗血、只有更狗血的故事。（我自己都不知道我在写什么XD）人物性格可能因个人解读不同而OOC





	1. Chapter 1

　　诸神在上，这可能会是他这辈子做过最愚蠢的决定。

 

　　看着坐在办公椅上平静翻阅合约的金发男人，Loki Laufeyson有些焦虑不安地想着。

 

　　Thor从公文里抬起头，正好看见那个黑发男人因为紧张，而不断地扭着自己的手指头，他突然觉得很有趣——从他意外认识Loki以来，他就一直都是很优雅淡定的样子，好像即便发生再大的问题，他都能保持一脸平淡的面对并解决，他还真的从没看过这个黑发男人不安的样子。

 

　　虽然他也没有认识他很久就是了。

 

　　但是这个小插曲并不会改变他的决定。他笑了笑，将手上的合约递过去，然后温声说道：「你看看，要是没有问题，我们就签约吧。」

 

　　Loki深吸了一口气，这才接过合约。手指微微颤抖着翻开文件夹，合约内容很简单，一目了然、条理分明。

 

　　【甲方：Thor Odinson　　乙方：Loki Laufeyson

 

　　一、甲乙双方在未来两年内需假装成一对热恋中的情侣。

　　二、乙方需随传随到、配合甲方的一切需求，出席各项工作、家庭、交际晚宴等。

　　三、甲乙双方于合约期间内，需配合对方需求，做出情侣应有的亲密行为，如牵手、拥抱、亲吻等。

　　四、甲乙双方在合约期间内皆禁止相亲、一夜情及任何寻找新对象等行为。

　　五、甲方于合约期间内赠送乙方的任何物品，合约结束后，都不得以任何名义讨回。

　　六、合约内容甲乙双方都需绝对保密，如果合约外泄，则以甲方意愿为主，决定是否继续进行合约。

　　七、原则上，乙方无权提出解约，但可视情况由甲方决定是否终止合约。

　　八、甲方享有优先续约权。

　　九、合约一旦签订，甲方需先支付50万美金为订金于乙方，只要乙方不曾违反上述条例，即便合约提前终止，甲方也无权索回订金，并于合约终止时，甲方需支付尾款50万美金给乙方。

 

　　甲方：　　　　　　乙方：　　

       　                           　　　　　　　2018/01/05】

 

　　条件不算太严苛，对他也还算有利，这让他稍微松了一口气。

 

　　他阖上文件，对上那双好看的宝蓝色眼睛，然后又匆忙地别过眼——诸神在上，他从来没看过有谁能有那么鲜明的蓝色眼珠。如果能看着这双眼睛，那么，签约对他而言，似乎也不是那么坏。

 

　　金发男人展现他良好的教养，绅士地对着Loki询问：「Mr. Laufeyson，你对合约内容有任何问题吗？」

 

　　黑发男人不由自主地屏住气息，艰难地回答：「Mr. Odinson，我没有任何问题。」

 

　　「Fine，那么，签字吧。」金发总裁递给他一只Montblanc钢笔，明明只是一只钢笔，就再次让Loki发现，他们之间真的是天与地的差别。

 

　　这让他再次怀疑，自己是不是做了一个最错误的决定？又或者，其实从头到尾最错误的，就是他半个月前不小心在醉酒的情况下，跟他的头顶上司Thor Odinson发展了一夜情。

 

　　可是他没有选择，他抿着唇接过钢笔，飞快地在纸上签下自己的名字，Loki Laufeyson。

 

　　Thor勾起嘴角，很满意地笑了。

 

　　他站起身，从柜子里摸出一瓶香槟，熟练地打开并倒了两杯，他将一杯递给Loki，笑着举杯道：「那么，祝我们合作愉快。」

 

　　Loki咬着唇，没有接话，只是一股作气地干掉那杯香槟。

 

 

 

　　Loki疲惫地回到家，一进门就看到那个对他来说像孩子般天真的室友弟弟——Peter Parker，正躺在沙发上熟睡着。

 

　　他无奈地摇头，知道Peter一定是累坏了，他也不打算叫醒他，只是默默地回到房间里抱出一条毯子，小心翼翼地盖在Peter身上。他瘫坐在另一张沙发上，仔细地看着Peter难得的睡脸，他已经好几天没看见他了，总觉得Peter好像又瘦了点，那双大眼睛下有着遮掩不住的瘀青。

 

　　他无声地叹了口气，直到这一刻，他才像是认命般的感觉，签下那份合约是对的。

 

　　Loki跟Peter、Bucky是因为租屋认识的室友，他们都是Omega，三个人共同承租了一间三房两厅的公寓，彼此相处得非常好，这已经是他们一起租这间公寓的第三年了。Peter年纪最小，但他大概是他们三个人中最努力的一个，努力地在这个繁华却冷漠的城市里，好好地存活下去。

 

　　这个城市就跟所有的国际大城市一样，比如伦敦、比如纽约，步调很快、充满创意与机会，能为你实现所有的可能或是不可能。但是这种大城市都拥有一种通病，房租昂贵、物价惊人，并且冷漠至极。它会在不经意间消去你所有的雄心壮志以及对生活的热情，你会发现你光是要在这种城市中好好地生活下去，就是一件十分艰难的事情。

 

　　可是谁也没有办法，这就是人生。

 

　　想到这里Loki也不禁感谢诸神，和Bucky及Peter成为室友，大概是他这辈子运气最好的时刻。他们三个建立起超越室友的情谊，几乎像是家人般的相处着——早上Peter上学前会帮Loki准备好早餐、放学后赶着打工前则帮Bucky准备晚餐。Bucky会主动承担大部分的家务，还无限量供应酒精饮料摆在冰箱里。

 

　　反而是年纪最大的Loki，一开始其实是被照顾的那个。Loki的家庭关系很淡薄，所以他在这两个人身上得到的温暖，远超乎他的想象。而他的回报通常是出一张嘴，用他那条银舌头为Peter分析选什么样的课更有利于他的毕业就业、为Bucky分析怎么样的促销活动，或许能让他的生意更好。

 

　　然而Peter这个小可怜运气就没这么好了。

 

　　在Loki看来，小他好几岁、才刚刚成年的Peter，就是个孩子。一开始他其实很抗拒跟个孩子一起生活，可是一段时间过去他就发现，这个孩子比他想象的更加懂事与善解人意。

 

　　也难怪，Peter从小父母双亡，是由婶婶May一手带大，好不容易拉拔到Peter上大学，考进这个城市最出名的明星学校，但是长年操劳的May却病倒了。在这个冷漠的城市，穷人是没有生病的资格，这样一对相依为命的婶侄当然付不起昂贵的医药费。

 

　　May得的是癌症，需要长期的追踪与化疗，她很清楚她们根本无法负担那些因为癌症而产生的费用，所以她让Peter别管她，坚持一个人住在原本的家里，她告诉Peter：你有大好的未来，别担心我，好好地过你的日子，只要记得偶尔来看看我就行了。

 

　　Peter当然不可能听她的话。

 

　　他不顾May的反对，将她送进疗养院，努力地打工赚钱，他要筹钱给May开刀，为此他简直是焦头烂额。学业、打工、照顾May全都像麻绳堆一样搅在他身上，但是他从来没有抱怨过，只是努力想着他还能不能多挤一个空档、去多兼一个家教？

 

　　Loki和Bucky看在眼里，也只能心疼在心底。可是就算他们两个都愿意拿出全部的积蓄帮忙，也不够May开刀的费用。他们只能自动自发地一人一半分摊掉房租，并且总是把家里的冰箱和厨柜塞得满满的，好让Peter随时能在家里找到东西吃。最多就是在Peter抽不出空时，代替他去照顾病情转变的May，Loki的工作繁忙、常常要加班，所以常常是Bucky延后开店的时间，等着他们其中一个人来接手看顾May，为此他还被老客户埋怨了好几次。

 

　　但是这样的帮衬简直是杯水车薪。

 

　　他们都无能为力，他们只是平凡的白领。Loki在饭店工作，才刚升上经理没多久，在这之前他的收入也只够勉强打平开销而已。而Bucky则在这个城市里开了一间小小的酒吧，但是每个月扣掉店租，水电、人事等等成本，根本就没有多少盈余。

 

　　他们都在这个城市里体会了，什么叫做吃不饱、但也饿不死。

 

　　他们都无能为力，只能尽微薄的力量努力去照顾这个刚刚才成年的孩子，并且暗暗祈祷什么时候能够出现转机？可是转机还没出现，Peter似乎就已经陷入深渊。

 

　　Loki还记得，那天Bucky气急败坏、连自己的店都不管就跑回公寓来找他，说自己在隔壁的萨卡酒店里，看到一个很像Peter的背影。等他们赶到萨卡，刚好看到一个长相恶心的Alpha，揽着瑟瑟发抖的Peter走出大门口。Bucky气炸了，冲上去就揍了那个老混蛋一拳，然后把人给打个半死。Loki则是抱着吓坏了的Peter轻声安抚，冷漠地看着Bucky揍人，一点也没有阻劝的意思。

 

　　幸好萨卡的老板Grandmaster和Loki是大学同学，他们在大学时期交情还不错，只是毕业后因为工作忙碌，彼此的联系就少了。他听完Loki的解释以后，没有多加为难，只是挥挥手，就让他们带走Peter。Grandmaster对于这种悲惨身世简直是司空见惯，他没有那么多的同情心，只是因为Loki的缘故，他才没有为难Peter，还笑着对Loki说：这样也好，这孩子真的不适合这里。

 

　　那天最后的结尾，是Peter抱着他们两个大哭了一场——他实在是没有办法了，他不能眼睁睁地看着May就这样死去，May义无反顾地把他带大，他的叔叔早已过世，没有任何血缘关系的婶婶其实可以不要管他，可是May没有。如果不是她，他可能会被送去孤儿院，May对他来说是像母亲一样的存在，他不能失去她。

 

　　那天Peter哭了很久很久，反倒让Loki安心了点。他刚认识Peter的时候，Peter爱笑、话很多、所有开心与不开心都写在脸上，可是自从May检查出癌症以后，他一直都压抑着自己的情绪，直到那一刻，才终于发泄出来。

 

 

 

　　所以当Thor找上他的时候，他没有犹豫太久，就点头了。

 

　　他其实不知道为什么Thor会选择他，在他跟Thor发生一夜情时，他根本就不知道他是谁，也不知道他会带给他怎样翻天覆地的变化。

 

　　那天他刚失恋，交往三个月的前男友居然劈腿、早就有一个交往两年多的女友，忽然之间天地翻转，他居然正宫变小三，这让心高气傲地Loki Laufeyson简直无法忍受，气得甩了渣男两个耳光以后转头就走。

 

　　那晚他一个人游荡在大街上，因为不想让Bucky跟Peter担心他，所以他没回家、也没去Bucky的酒吧，反而是跑到别的酒吧里买醉。他喝得迷迷糊糊时，只觉得那个突然出现在他眼前金发男人，帅到让人不敢直视。他记得他有一双很好看、像是大海一样的蓝色眼睛，那让意识模糊的Loki觉得，自己应该可以放心把自己交给他。

 

　　在他所剩不多、十分勉强的记忆中，那个金发男人的身材超好，腹肌简直像是刻上去的一样完美；他应该是个Alpha，他身上的味道很好闻。他带着他到酒店开房，从床上滚到浴室、再滚回床上，Loki这辈子从来没有这么放纵的时刻——

 

　　虽然那是他的第一次。

 

　　而隔天早上起来，他们彼此都有些尴尬、但十分平和地一起吃完了早餐，然后道别，并且以为他们会死生不复相见。

 

　　直到两天后，他工作的饭店突然被人买下，他在会议上见到新来的执行长，他才终于知道那个跟他滚了一整夜的男人叫什么名字——Thor Odinson。

 

　　北欧饭店是阿萨集团新买下的产业，按照公司的小道消息，听说这是是Odin为了给自己儿子接班练手而特意买下的。

 

　　Loki Laufeyson看着站在会议台上自我介绍的帅气CEO，只想夺门而出、落荒而逃。

 

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

　　Loki是个很实际的人。

 

　　因此他从来不觉得，跟Thor Odinson一夜情，能为他捞到什么好处。相反地，他看见Thor就只想绕道走，好让他能不要看到Thor嘴边那抹意味深长的微笑。

 

　　幸好Thor也没有为难他，对他跟对所有员工都是一样的态度，这倒让Loki安心下来——毕竟这份工作的薪资还算优渥，他也努力了这么久，实在不愿意为了Thor Odinson放弃。

 

　　直到Thor突然在员工停车场里拦下他。

 

　　他提出让Loki假扮成自己的情人时，Loki简直不敢相信——这个年轻又帅气多金的Alpha，哪里还需要找人假扮情人，只要他愿意，Omega们都会排队等着跟他上床。他们不过就是一夜情而已，他不认为自己就因此特别到可以让Thor对他另眼相看，所以Loki实在忍不住问他：「为什么？」

 

　　金发男人嘴边挂着一抹自信亮眼的笑，对他说：「因为你知道我是谁，可是你并没有用那天晚上的事来威胁我或是提出其他要求，所以我可以相信你。」

 

　　黑发男人听完并没有觉得多高兴，反而只想一拳挥过去，好让对方离他远一点，但是他马上就想起Peter哭红眼睛的样子——他不知道这是不是诸神给他们的机会，可是这个金发男人提出来的条件，确实可以解决他们所有的困境。

 

　　有了钱，May能安心做治疗、Peter能安心上学、Bucky能安心顾店、而他，Loki Laufeyson能有本钱继续支撑他们这个小家庭。

 

　　自从他们把Peter从萨卡带回来以后，他就跟Peter保证过：有他在，他绝对不会让Peter无路可走，他会撑起他们的小家，所以Peter只要安心上学、打工，剩下的他会想办法。

 

　　这些话把Peter感动得泪眼汪汪，抱着他又是一顿大哭。Bucky苦笑着看着他，眼神中充满怀疑和无奈，却只是摇摇头，没有多说什么。

 

　　也因此，他忍住了想挥拳的手，请Thor给他时间考虑，Thor很干脆地答应，仿佛笃定他一定会同意。

 

　　这个突如其来像是天上掉馅饼的好事，其实让Loki十分为难——他一向心高气傲，这对他而言简直是出卖尊严，但是现实摆在眼前，他还能怎么选？

 

　　他不能跟Bucky和Peter商量，毕竟同样都是把自己卖了，当时他跟Bucky可是气愤地训了Peter好久。他们两个对于那天简直心有余悸，完全不敢想要是他们再晚到一步，那个小可怜是不是就从此会陷入梦魇。

 

　　还好Peter只是在萨卡陪了一晚的酒，就被他们救回来。但即便只是这样，他还是不能克制地恶梦了好几天，Loki陪着他好几晚，他才慢慢地安稳下来，不再哭着醒来。

 

　　有鉴于此，他只能去找Grandmaster。他独自坐在萨卡的包厢里默默思索，直到Grandmaster终于有空搭理他，他说：「听起来这家伙不但长得帅、还器大活好，你也不讨厌他，既然如此，你也不吃亏嘛！」Loki抬头看去，Grandmaster骚包地对他抛了个媚眼。

 

　　这就是压垮骆驼的最后一根稻草，隔天，Loki Laufeyson就在合约书上签下了自己的名字。

 

　　反正他们俩都滚了一整晚了，也不在乎其他了。黑发Omega最后是这样安慰自己的。

 

 

 

　　人生嘛！总是充满着无限可能。

 

　　Loki试图用这句话来安抚自己，但是他发现这实在没什么用——此时此刻，他只想丢掉手上的笔记本，往那个渣男脸上狠狠地招呼几拳。

 

　　在饭店工作错了吗？这个城市里有这么多饭店，为什么偏偏他那个渣到见底的前男友，会带着他的未婚妻，跑到自己工作的饭店，颐指气使地点名要他这个前任小三帮他们筹办订婚典礼？

 

　　果然人不要脸、天下无敌；没有最渣、只有更渣。

 

　　黑发男人控制着面部表情，克制着自己一掌呼死那个嗓音有够尖锐的女人的冲动，那个女Omega，从一进门就不断地找他麻烦：一下嫌弃饭店专门用来办婚礼的庭院不够宽敞、一下白眼说庭院的设计不够时尚。Loki全程跟在他们后面，百分之百确定她就是来示威炫耀。

 

　　他对这种手段嗤之以鼻，冷漠地在笔记本上划了一条线后，皮笑肉不笑地开口：「请问两位还有其他要求吗？」

 

　　「暂时没有，希望你们饭店能提供够水准的服务。」Sharon高傲地抬着头，像个公主般骄横地命令着。

 

　　Loki在心底翻了个大白眼，嘲弄地看着Fandral，完全想不通自己当初怎么会看上这个白痴，就凭他能够忍受Sharon两年这种猎奇的口味，就让他觉得自己简直像日了狗了——还好当初他们只交往三个月，什么都没发生过，Loki此刻无比的庆幸，他第一次滚上床的对象，是那个Thor Odinson。

 

　　但毕竟付钱的是老大，他没有必要跟自己的奖金过不去，他的奖金还关系到May这个月的疗养院费用呢！所以他把满肚子的火气吞回去，忍耐着继续完成他的工作。

 

　　Sharon十分不满Loki的态度，恨恨地瞪了他一眼，很快地又开始找到地方嫌东嫌西，提出各种在Loki看来简直毫无品味的要求。

 

 

 

　　Thor Odinson站在落地的玻璃窗前，饶富兴味地看着这一幕。

 

　　那个黑发男人如他所料，对眼前的状况面不改色，仿佛他真的只是在服务普通客人一般——如果不是Thor曾在他的皮夹里见过Loki和那个男人的合照、如果不是他喝醉的那夜嘴里从头到尾都咒骂着这个名字，他也想不到这个表面上看起来还挺人模人样的Fandral，居然会是Loki的前男友。

 

　　而那个女性Omega，一看就知道是来找碴的，她的高分贝听得Thor脑袋一阵阵抽痛着，亏得Loki没有直接拿手上的笔记本扔她。

 

　　有鉴于Loki现在是他名义上的恋人，所以他决定帮他一把。他调整了一下领带，又很没必要地摸了一下袖口，这才往庭院走去。

 

　　他悄悄地走到黑发男人的背后，出奇不意地揽上那副手感很好的细腰，亲昵地在他耳边、以所有人都听得见的音量说道：「宝贝，还没忙完吗？我还等着你一起去吃午餐呢！」

 

　　然后他就收获这个不愿服输的小可怜的瞪视。

 

　　金发男人对此只是裂嘴一笑，十分光明灿烂，他不理会Loki眼底的警告，径自对Sharon说道：「这位女士，我们饭店有哪里不合你的心意吗？我是这间饭店的执行长，有任何问题都可以跟我反应。」

 

　　Sharon惊讶地看着Thor、又看看Loki，然后——她简直气炸了。那个不要脸的臭小三，勾引自己的未婚夫不说，居然这么快又勾搭上另外一个看起来比Fandral更加优秀的Alpha。

 

　　一直沉默的Fandral也很不爽。

 

　　他没有想到Loki才跟他分手没多久，居然就这么快有了新对象——他是花心劈腿没有错，要不是因为Sharon家有钱，他也早就受不了她的大小姐脾气了。但是，他是真的喜欢Loki的。

 

　　看着那个人高马大、突然冒出头的执行长，Fandral冷哼，像是喝了一整统醋一样地酸道：「你们饭店当着客人的面谈恋爱，未免也太不专业了吧。」他冷冷地凝视放在Loki腰上的那只手，有种恨不得把它砍下来的冲动。

 

　　就像约好了似的，这对未婚夫妻十分有默契，Sharon跟着接下去说道：「我觉得这位Mr. Laufeyson的服务态度不是很好，从头到尾都没有笑脸，我是来办订婚典礼的，不是来办丧礼的。」

 

　　——妳如果是要举办妳的丧礼，老子铁定笑容满面、尽心尽力还送你一堆额外服务。Loki十分恶毒地想着，但是看在钱的面子上，他缺乏说出口的骨气。

 

　　Thor换上一副吃惊的模样看向Loki，Sharon笑开了花，以为她能够看见这个臭小三丢了工作——

 

　　然而下一秒，这个帅气的CEO只是将怀里的人搂得更紧一点，挂着招牌笑脸，彬彬有礼地说道：「Lady，这位Mr. Laufeyson，是我们饭店最优秀的行销策划人才，如果他都不能令你满意，那我想我们饭店是无法为你服务的。」

 

　　他看向自己的特助Hogun，对他挑了挑眉，后者会意地点头，挽起袖子准备送客。Thor懒得再跟这对看起来就不会幸福的未婚夫妻扯下去，只是自得意满地搂着Loki，头也不回地打算走人。

 

　　——老子的奖金飞了？Loki Laufeyson差点要对Thor Odinson破口大骂，但是卡在他是他的头顶老板，只好很勉强地按耐住，一点也没有想感激Thor帮他出头的意思。

 

　　好在那位Sharon一点也不想放过他。

 

　　她高高仰起头颅，像是在刻意表现她的仁慈那般开口：「等一下。」

 

　　Thor停下脚步，回过头看她，似笑非笑的，仿佛期待她会说出多么有智慧的话。

 

　　Sharon清了清喉咙，骄傲地说道：「虽然他态度不好，但是品味勉强还可以。所以，我还是希望在你们饭店举行订婚典礼，并且由这位Mr. Laufeyson先生服务。」她才不会这么简单就放过这个臭小三。

 

　　Thor无所谓地耸肩，看向怀里的人，像是在征询他的意见。那双绿色眼睛闪着狡黠的光辉，警告似地又瞪了他一眼。

 

　　Loki不动声色地将正在吃他豆腐的Thor Odinson推开了点，然后皮笑肉不笑地对着Sharon回复道：「当然，Miss Sharon，我很乐意为你服务。」

 

　　从头到尾不发一语的Hogun，看着Loki脸上那抹过份灿烂的笑容，莫名地打了个寒颤。

 

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

 

　　Thor拉着Loki回到自己的办公室，Loki被他扯得手腕有点痛，气得瞪了他好几眼。

 

　　直到走进自己的办公室关上门后，Thor才开口道：「你干嘛要勉强自己接他们的案子？我可以安排，换别人服务他们，如果不接这个案子，饭店也不会因此而倒闭。」

 

　　这种有钱贵公子的思想，让Loki忍不住在心底翻了好几个白眼，他深呼吸了一下，尽量让自己的语气听起来不那么嘲讽，「Mr. Odinson，我需要赚奖金才能付得起房租，这个城市的租金对我们这种小老百姓来说，是非常惊人的。」

 

　　Thor很感兴趣地看着他问道：「你很缺钱吗？」他私底下查过，他给Loki的支票在第二天就兑现，并且大部分都汇入一间疗养院里——这让他忍不住猜测起，这个跟他有过一夜情的黑发男人，到底是为了什么才跟他签约的？难道真的像电视上演的那样，他有一个生病的父亲或母亲，急需那笔签约金来救治？

 

　　这是什么狗血的剧情？这个猜测让阿萨集团的执行长自己都觉得好笑，却又带上一点异样的感受。他是高高在上的Odinson家独子，所以他高贵到实在很难想象钱对于普通人的重要性，但是只要想到这个黑发男人愿意为了钱把跟自己签下那种一点都不靠谱的合约——那么，这是不是也表示，只要有人提出交易，他都能会跟任何人签约？

 

　　想出这个结论后，高大帅气，向来无比自信的Thor Odinson，居然有种莫名的不爽感。

 

　　这次Loki没忍住，真的赏了他一个白眼，好听的英伦腔里满是浓浓的嗤笑，「Mr. Odinson，你给我的签约金，还不够在这座城市里买下一间地段稍微好一点的、三房两厅的公寓。」

 

　　「Thor.」拥有完美肌肉的完美Alpha没有生气，只是彬彬有礼却又霸道地说道。

 

　　「什么？」Loki被他突如其来的转变搞得一头雾水。

 

　　「既然我们现在是恋人，你应该喊我Thor，不是吗？baby。」金发男人十分干脆地表示，但那句baby却听得Loki起了满身鸡皮疙瘩。那个混蛋还特别没有自知之明地更加靠近，几乎贴在他耳边笑道，「或者honey、darling，你随便选，我都不介意。」

 

　　随着Alpha毫不收敛的信息素步步紧逼，Omega不由自主地愈来愈往后退——诸神在上，他妈的你不介意我介意，你他妈的离我远一点，老子要毁约！

 

 

 

　　当然最后Loki Laufeyson还是没有毁约，毕竟钱已经花了他可拿不出钱来赔给Thor Odinson。

 

　　所以他只能逃命般地离开执行长办公室，然后将自己一头栽进Fandral和Sharon的订婚典礼的企划案中，好用来躲避那几乎会让人窒息的信息素、以及身边的人完全不掩饰的探究目光。

 

　　努力工作的时间总是流逝得特别快，当Loki终于逃脱那些烦人的企划案走出公司时，天已经黑到路上没有多少行人了。

 

　　他忿忿地走向自己几乎散尽家产才买下的二手车，不断地在心底诅咒那个没有品味的Fandral和Sharon：他这辈子都没改过这么让他吐血的企划案，听说那个女人是个千金小姐——关于这一点他实在非常怀疑，毕竟他真的没看过这么没有格调的千金小姐，而且就她那个只能想出一点都不入流的手段的智商，顶多只能算是暴发户吧。

 

　　要不然谁来跟他解释为什么会有人要在自己的订婚典礼上摆黄玫瑰？只要有点脑子都该知道黄玫瑰的花语是逝去的爱，就算真的没脑子稍微查查也还是会知道，她还真的把自己的婚礼当成丧礼办？

 

　　但付钱的是老大，她愿意诅咒自己的婚姻Loki也没什么好置喙的，并且对此其实他完全是抱着看好戏的心态，不但不阻止还暗自拍手叫好，顺便在心底祝福她订婚典礼结束后就应验花语。

 

　　不过加班到晚上10点多导致他饿得前胸贴后背，并且让他极度暴躁的是，那个愚蠢又没有气质的女人，不断地打枪他mail过去的企划案，一直要求他重新修改。

 

　　Loki知道这是找碴，可是能怎么办，那眼瞎又心不美的女人唯一的好处是：付钱付得很爽快。所有因应她修改所必须增加的支出，她都毫不犹豫地表示会支付。

 

　　他忍不住猜测，如果那女人知道光是办她一场订婚典礼，他拿的奖金可能就快赶上他半个月的薪水，不知道她会气得吐血还是笑得像个智障？毕竟做为对自己精神受创的回报，他简直像是酒店小姐在削凯子——能报最高的价钱他就绝对不会报第二高、能抹去的零头他通通无条件进位成整数，通常饭店为了生意，往往都会给员工一些折扣，让他们能讨好顾客，然而，那些折扣他一样都没告知她。

 

　　虽然多赚的钱也只是增加饭店的营利跟他并没有多大关系，但不这么做简直对不起自己被她噪音污染的耳朵。想到这里黑发男人总算有一丝解气，边揉着自己因为长时间坐在电脑前而僵硬的后颈，边打开自己的车门。

 

　　然而有句话说得非常好：Misery loves company.

 

　　这话非常有意思，字面上的意思叫：苦难喜欢在一起。而如果用简单易懂、直截了当地给它个说法，那可以叫做：祸不单行。

 

　　那台该死的老爷车简直像是嫌弃他今天不够幸运似地打死不肯发动，连一点试图努力的声音都不赏，安静到像是寿终正寝，让Loki几乎怀疑自己是不是该直接打环保公司的电话报废它。他带着满身因为工作超过12个小时、但执行起来像是24小时的疲惫，绝望地坐在驾驶座上，心累到只想怀疑人生。

 

 

 

　　Thor Odinson又看见那个倔强的Loki Laufeyson。

 

　　隔着一定的距离他都能看出那双漂亮的绿色眼睛染着一抹雾气，这让那双眼睛看起来水汪汪的，带有一种小可怜的感觉。Thor实在不能不赞叹，明明外表看起来就是高挑纤细，气质是冷清冷心，手上不算太厚实但也不单薄的肌肉，在在都显示出他绝对不是个柔弱的男人——

 

　　可是自己偏偏就能在他身上，找到一抹令人无法抵抗的魅力，有点让人心疼，也有点让人想疼爱。

 

　　那就像是：有个看似乖巧却极度冷漠的孩子，嘴上说着谢谢你，我不爱吃糖。可你怎么样都看得出来，他其实正努力地隐藏渴望，假装自己没有盯着你手中的棒棒糖看。

 

　　怎么会有人能够把如此矛盾的特质集于一身？

 

　　但是看着他一脸忧郁地坐在车上，他还是忍不住笑了起来。他欣赏了好一会，才打开车门下车，悄无声息地往那个还在不断地转动钥匙、期望爱车能给点面子的男人走去。

 

　　他敲了敲他的车窗，Loki一脸诧异地看着眼前笑得很讨人厌的金发男人。

 

　　虽然他极度不愿意在工作场所中和Thor有任何牵扯、更加怕被人发现他跟他签了那份愚蠢到不行的合约，但毕竟他是他的顶头上司、还是掌管他一家老小生死的合约对象，所以他还是很有职业素养地从车里钻出来。

 

　　「车坏了？」Thor挑眉问道。

 

　　「应该是电瓶没电了。」Loki一脸无奈地回答。

 

　　Thor笑了一下，说道：「今天太晚了，我送你回去吧，明天再找人来修。」

 

　　谁他妈要你送？老子只想离你愈远愈好。这是Loki心中的愤慨。

 

　　对于Thor今天帮忙解围，他一点感激也没有——因为自从早上这个白痴自导自演、自我感觉良好的那出戏过后，他妈的不到半天时间，他跟执行长谈恋爱的消息传遍了整个饭店，他成为全饭店无论男女的Omega眼中，抢了他们男友的婊子。

 

　　然而又一次地看在钱的面子上，他很没有骨气地再次妥协。反正都被当婊子了，这么好的福利不用白不用，他在心底这样安慰自己。

 

　　沉默地坐上Thor那台昂贵到他可能到下辈子都买不起的跑车后，他还是维持着基本礼仪，简单地表示：「谢谢。」

 

　　「不用客气，我们现在是情人，baby。」那双蓝色眼睛戴满了笑意，恶劣地调戏着身旁的人——他当然知道Loki非常反感自己叫他baby，但是他就是觉得逗他很好玩。

 

　　妈的，这绝对是职场性骚扰，我要投诉！Loki面无表情地想着。他头痛地看着假装认真开车的金发男人，像是期望这个Alpha还有点基本良知和羞耻心般地开口打商量，「Mr. Odinson，你能别这样喊我吗？」

 

　　「可是我们现在是情人。」

 

　　老子知道我们签了合约，你现在是老子该死的债主，用不着你一直提醒我。Loki差点破口大骂。

 

　　是的，在他心中合约对象跟债主是划上等号的，要他把Thor Odinson当情人他是做不到，当债主供奉倒勉强还是可以的。基于对债主的尊敬，他皮笑肉不笑地提醒道：「假情人。」

 

　　「你很快就得跟我回家，如果现在不改口，很容易露馅。」Thor理直气壮地说道，一点也没有占人便宜的不好意思。

 

　　「Mr. Odinson，」Loki咬牙切齿，气得脸颊都咬酸了，「我觉得公归公、私归私，如果这样公私不分，很容易引起同事的不满。」而且你已经害我引起极大的不满了，他在心底补充了一句。

 

　　「那又不会影响我。」Thor忍住笑，继续逗弄这个小可爱。

 

　　这句话在Loki耳中听起来的浅台词只有一个意思——老子是老板，没人敢说话，你被人说话是你的问题，你自己解决。而过度的解读终于让他克制不住自己的语气，愤怒地开口：「难道就没有人告诉过你要尊重别人的意愿吗？」

 

　　「至少你得喊我的名字，你要是不配合，明天我就通知律师，把这一条加到合约上。」Thor依旧坚持，丝毫不愿让步，态度硬的像是黑帮大哥争地盘一样的没得商量。

 

　　一方面是真的怕会穿帮；一方面是他毫无愧疚感的觉得看这个冷漠的男人炸毛实在太有意思了。

 

　　「Alright, Thor.」Loki Laufeyson决定放弃跟这个有钱的混蛋沟通的可能，他看了看手表，对于剩下的路程时间感到极度烦躁。

 

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

　　直到车子开到自己公寓大楼前，Loki都没有再跟身边的Alpha讲过一句话。

 

　　车里浓厚的信息素让他觉得很不舒服，Thor Odinson的信息素，是他所遇过的Alpha中，味道最浓烈、也最霸道的一种。他不喜欢这种感觉，像被人牵着鼻子走，仿佛只能被控制，只好假装没事地打开车窗。

 

　　而他本来只打算以一句「谢谢」就结束这场落难记，结果下车前Thor拦住了他，从副驾驶座的置物厢里拿出一个黄色的牛皮纸袋递给Loki，然后淡淡地表示：「你得尽快背熟这上面的资料。」

 

　　Loki打开纸袋，拿出资料翻了几页，发现这是Odinson家的资料。小到Thor的喜好、大到他的成长背景，上面通通记载得一清二楚。

 

　　这算是强迫加班吗？有加班费可以拿吗？Loki悲伤地在心底发问。

 

　　「下个星期是我母亲的生日晚宴，你必须跟我一起出席，她一直希望我能带伴回家。」Thor淡定地表示，看着一脸抗拒的Omega，他还坏心眼地补充了一句，「我会随时抽考你的。」

 

　　Loki再次在心里咒骂这个毫无天良的老板，他妈的员工没人权吗？老子要去劳工部检举你！

 

　　但是看在钱的面子上，他还是没有骨气跟两天前才兑现50万美金支票给他的金发男人对着干，因此黑发男人只是面无表情地回应了一句：「知道了。」就推开车门准备下车。

 

　　却被Thor一把拉进怀里。

 

　　Loki瞪大眼睛，差点要喊非礼，然而他下一秒马上就反应过来——这个台词实在太不男人了一点。所以为了避免自己真的做出谋杀债主的事，他极力控制着面部表情以及声音，扯出一个极为难看的假笑问道：「Mr. Odinson，请问你在干嘛？」

 

　　但是很显然的，他的债主并没有感受到他这番感人肺腑的好意。

 

　　因为该死的Thor Odinson不但没有松手，还挑着眉笑得十分不要脸，「你看，你马上就不及格了，我们不是刚刚才说好要喊我的名字吗？」他看着Loki一脸就是很想把资料袋往他脸上扔的表情，不但不觉得哪里有问题，反而再次觉得这个黑发男人像被逗急的小猫的模样，实在太有趣了。

 

　　我操你的Thor Odinson！Loki差点把这句话飙出口，勉强忍下来以后，对着他的金主大人苦口婆心，「那你也没必要抱着我，我会尽快改口的。」他脸上镇定，实际上疯狂地在心底飙弹幕，恶毒地想着：你要是不介意让我这样骂，老子天天喊你亲爱的。

 

　　「先预习一下，你对我太生疏了，ba~by~」金发男人十分恶劣地把最后的尾音拉得又高又长，大概是因为这个Omega的味道太好闻了，虽然他们只有过一夜情，但是他一直无法忘记Loki身上的气味——就像是冰冷的空气吸进肺里，冷冽却带着一丝甘甜。

 

　　然而Omega完全无法理解他的心情，他只觉得毛骨悚然，并且想送他两拳。

 

 

 

　　当Loki Laufeyson终于完成跟Thor Odinson的斗智斗力，疲惫地踏进家门时，时针已经来到十一的位置。

 

　　屋子里暗昏昏的一片，静悄悄的一点声音都没有，像是没人在家。

 

　　Loki疑惑极了，Bucky不在家很正常，但是这个时间，Peter早该打工完回来了。他是个乖孩子，没事从来不会到处乱跑、也不会跟同学去夜店那种地方，那他会去哪？难道又背着他们去什么危险的地方打工了？这个想法让Loki一下就紧张起来。

 

　　他连忙从口袋里掏出手机，准备打电话找人，然而下一秒，就有个小巧的身影飞快地扑进他怀里，还开心地喊着：「Loki，你终于回来了。」那兴奋的力道差点没把他扑倒。

 

　　Loki揽住Peter的腰，避免他因为兴奋过度而摔倒。好不容易才稳住两人的身躯，他伸手打开电灯的开关，仔细一看这才发现Bucky居然也在家。Loki纳闷地询问：「Bucky，你今天不用开店吗？」

 

　　Bucky摇头苦笑、连连叹气，只是瞪着他看，却没有回答他的问题，倒是Peter一脸得意地转头对Bucky说道：「Bucky，你看，我就知道他一定会忘记。」

 

　　「忘记什么？」被讨论的当事人还是一脸懵。

 

　　「今天是Peter生日，我们说好了要帮他过生日的，他就说你一定加班加到忘记了，但还是坚持要等你回来，才要切蛋糕。」Bucky无奈地笑着，伸手揉了揉Peter柔软的棕色头发。

 

　　「Oh, I’m sorry, Peter.」Loki这才想起好像是有这么一回事，但他被那个Sharon烦到什么也记不住，连忙道歉，又十分真诚地补充，「做为抱歉，你可以许一个生日愿望，想要什么礼物都可以。」

 

　　Peter眨眨眼，看起来又无辜又可爱，还带着稚气的脸庞又白又软，看得人只想捏一把。他笑着回答Loki的话，「我不需要礼物，我只想吃蛋糕。」

 

　　Loki笑笑，没有再追问下去，只是跟在他们的身后走到客厅去。他知道Peter绝对不会开口的，就算被他逼问后说出想要的礼物，肯定也是只是一些简单的小零食或是生活用品罢了。于是他暗自思忖道：要不去买台新笔电给Peter吧，他那台老笔电看起来就像是随时会报废一样，他是大学生，常常要交很多报告，有一台好电脑比什么都重要。

 

 

 

　　三个Omega坐在客厅里，桌上已经摆着一个淋着抹茶酱的巧克力蛋糕，蛋糕不大，但是看起来很精致，散着一股香香甜甜的味道，刚好够他们三个人吃。

 

　　两个黑发男人为棕发男孩唱起了生日快乐歌，Loki有点尴尬，但还是小声地附和着Bucky哼唱着——他自己都很少过生日，更别说唱生日快乐歌，他的家庭关系很淡，他是独生子，父母很早就离婚了，他跟着父亲Laufey，母亲则是没多久后就再嫁了，一年到头联系不了几次。而Laufey虽然没有再娶，但是他对自己唯一的儿子几乎是一种放养的态度。

 

　　Laufey的工作很忙，对于儿子他除了赚钱将他养大以外，几乎一无所知。Loki从小就是钥匙儿童，自己学着解决三餐、解决各种大小事，每天唯一能见到父亲的时刻，通常都是他准备上床睡觉之前，这还是运气好的时候、运气不好，他可能只有周末才能看到疲倦的Laufey躺在床上补眠。

 

　　「生日快乐，Peter。」Bucky的声音把Loki从飘渺的思绪里拉回来，然后他递给Peter一个盒子，像对弟弟般宠溺地说道：「这是礼物，希望你喜欢。」

 

　　Peter接过盒子，拆开一看，不算大的盒子里，躺着一台崭新的数位相机，Peter很喜欢拍照跟摄影，所以对这份礼物喜欢得不得了。他挨到Bucky身边，高兴地叫道：「谢谢，你最好了，Bucky。」

 

　　Bucky看他孩子气撒娇的模样，忍不住笑了起来，「这么开心？只不过是小礼物而已，还是你今天发生了什么好事吗？」他觉得今天的Peter好像有点不一样，好像从天上掉钱一样开心。

 

　　「超好的好事，」男孩憋了一整天的消息，终于能够吐露了，「有个好心人捐了一笔钱给May，她可以开刀接受治疗了。」Peter消瘦的脸上，终于出现长久以来难得的喜悦，就像是在黑暗中摸索已久，终于见到光亮那般，这段时间以来压在他身上的乌云，好像终于散去。

 

　　这对他来说，是最好的生日礼物。

 

　　「太好了，恭喜你，Peter。」Bucky也替他高兴，Loki只是淡淡地笑着，并没有接话。

 

　　「谢谢！」Peter笑得很灿烂，还喋喋不休地说明，「May最快下个月就可以开刀了，医生说开刀的成功率很高，只是还要定期追踪，但是就不需要再吃那么多标靶药物了。这样一来，之后我打工的钱，应该可以支撑疗养院的开销。」

 

　　他的话让Loki又心疼起来，他摸了摸那颗小脑袋，说道：「不用担心，结果一定会很顺利的，你还有我们，我们都会陪着你的。」

 

　　Bucky也在一旁点头，Peter一把抱住两个男人，有些哽咽道：「谢谢你们，Bucky和Loki。」Peter是个很有感情的人，这段日子以来，这两个像哥哥一样的人对他的照顾和付出他都记在心里，他们还把他从萨卡那种地方救回来，只要一想到这，他就忍不住眼眶泛红。

 

　　屋子里漫着一股温馨的气氛，Loki实在不太习惯这样煽情的场面，于是他清了清喉咙道：「好了好了，我们来吃蛋糕吧，我快饿死了。」他也真的快饿昏了，被Sharon烦到他连晚餐都没时间吃，又被那个Thor Odinson骚扰那么久，他都觉得自己快要因为低血糖而昏过去了。

 

　　Bucky一听就知道他肯定因为加班又没吃饭，像是很受不了他一样的连连摇头，动手切蛋糕。

 

　　4吋的蛋糕被切成三大块，三个人又聊起May开刀的事情，Bucky对于有好心人捐款这件事感到啧啧称奇，「想不到这年头还有这种善心人士。」

 

　　Loki在心底翻了个大大的白眼，暗自吐槽道：真巧，你口中的善心人士就是你室友。

 

　　但是他什么也没说。

 

　　他确实是为了Peter才跟Thor签约的没有错，但是他并不希望让Peter因此而有压力，对他改变态度。

 

　　他希望他一直就是他最初认识的那个——带着过度到有些愚蠢的热情；天真到有些无知的善良，但是真诚、并且可爱，紧张却开心地称呼他为「Mr. Laufeyson」的Peter。

 

　　当他终于看到久违的、像个孩子般的Peter时，他再次告诉自己：签下合约是对的。

 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

 

　　该来的总是躲不掉，该遇到的垃圾也总会出现在人生中。

 

　　Loki冷漠地看着站在台上举行订婚典礼的Fandral，他西装笔挺、风度翩翩，像极了他们第一次约会的模样。而站在他身边的Sharon，则笑得花痴乱颤，还不时朝他送来挑衅的眼神。

 

　　他看着穿上华丽礼服的Sharon，再看看摆在两人面前的七层订婚蛋糕，忍不住弯了弯嘴角，勾起一个意味深长的微笑。

 

　　呵呵！订婚愉快，渣男！他愉快地想着。

 

　　突然，一双温暖厚实的大手揽上他的腰，在他耳边笑道：「很难过？」

 

　　寒毛竖起的反应，立刻拉回他的神智，他实在没忍住，一个眼刀丢过去，「Mr. Odinson，现在是工作时间，我们能公私分明吗？」这是十分委婉的说法，实际上他比较想说：你他妈的能放尊重点吗？

 

　　阿萨饭店执行长只是笑笑，这次倒是十分配合地放开了他，只是压低嗓音在Loki耳边，以只有两人听得到的音量说：「你在蛋糕里做了什么手脚，嗯？」

 

　　Loki心底一惊，还是努力强作镇定，白了虽然没继续搂着他的腰、但是仍旧紧贴他不放的大老板一眼，面无表情地回答，「我听不懂你在说什么。」

 

　　「Baby，我不反对你给自己出气，但是我必须提醒你，不能危害到饭店的名声，毕竟饭店要是倒了，你也要失业了。」

 

　　那我还真是谢谢你。黑发男人在心底咬牙切齿。

 

　　订婚典礼很快就进行到最高潮，当台上的两人搭着手，一起切开那个特制的七层蛋糕时，台下的宾客掌声如雷，甚至还有人吹起了口哨，献上了他们的祝福。

 

　　Loki不再理会身旁的人，全身关注地盯着舞台，期待地看着两人切开了最上层的蛋糕，蛋糕很快地被工作人员分送到新人的手上，然后——他被该死的Thor Odinson，一把拽出了宾客云集的花园。

 

 

 

　　「Thor Odinson，你他妈的放开我。」Loki被他突如其来的举动弄得又惊又怒，不断地叫骂着想让Thor放开他，又不敢太大声，怕引来旁人的注目。

 

　　——Bastard！操你的Thor Odinson，老子站在这大半天，就为了等这一幕。

 

　　Thor则是完全不理会他的叫骂，拖着他一路往自己的办公室走去。

 

　　他的特助Hogun尽责地站在办公室门口，准备向Thor汇报他的工作成果，Thor交办的任务让他也不禁有些冒冷汗：他作梦也没想到，这个看起来气质良好、举止优雅的行销经理，胆子会大到这种地步。

 

　　他看到自家Boss拖着Loki走来，老板身上的肌肉，似乎都快爆出西装了，就此可以得知，他拉着人的手到底有多用力。他忍不住在心底为Loki默哀，但本着不多管闲事的原则，他只是低下头，装做没看见Loki似乎带着求救意味的眼神，自顾自地淡定报告，「Boss，已经按照你的吩咐，把蛋糕换过来了。」

 

　　「很好。」Thor笑笑，推着Loki进了办公室，然后「碰」一声，关上了大门。

 

　　这种惨烈的画面，让Hogun心惊胆跳——Mr. Laufeyson，祝你好运。

 

 

 

　　「Fuck you Thor Odinson!」Loki终于忍不住，大声地咒骂出来，他再也管不了那个该死的合约，气急败坏地质问道：「你把我的蛋糕换了？」

 

　　Thor也不生气，只是默默地盯着他看，那眼神就像是在看一个无理取闹的孩子。等Loki做了好几个深呼吸，终于稍微平息了自己的怒意后，他才凉凉地问道：「冷静了？」

 

　　Loki不甘示弱地瞪着他，考虑着要把这位大老板英俊的脸蛋当沙包练，Thor却还是那副毫无所谓的模样，带着一点恶意的玩笑道：「Baby，我是为了你好。在蛋糕里加辣椒和泻药，这是很幼稚的报复方法，不但可能会损害饭店的名声，还可能会害你自己被开除。」

 

　　听见这番话，Loki颓然地倒在沙发上，沉默不语——他当然知道这个办法很蠢，可是如果什么都不做，就这样看着那两个人这么顺利的完成订婚，他实在无法咽下这口气。

 

　　金发男人看着他的失落，倏然觉得有些心疼，好像还带有一点不高兴，但是他没有想太多，只是往从酒柜里拿出一瓶红酒。

 

　　他熟练地倒了两杯酒，将其中一杯酒递给Loki，然后开口：「想开点吧！有的时候一段感情的结束，并不一定是因为对方不够爱你，很有可能只是因为他们根本不懂什么是爱。被留下，更不一定是因为我们不好，而是因为他不懂你的好，所以，不要因为这样就伤害自己。」

 

　　「……」看着自家老板难得认真的模样，Loki有一瞬间的恍神——他在他的印象中，一直都是一种玩世不恭的态度，可是看见这样的Thor，他好像明白了点什么，「这是你对感情的理解，还是对出于对员工的安慰？」

 

　　Thor喝了一口酒，很快地将自己刚刚一瞬间的落寞掩盖下去，笑着回答：「当然是对员工的安慰，毕竟这是我的饭店，你要是闹出了什么事，还是我倒楣。」

 

　　Loki却一点都不给面子地嘲笑，「听起来执行长似乎在感情上也受过很大的创伤。」不然怎么解释他语气中的那抹伤感。

 

　　「Baby，」那张过份英俊的脸，突然在眼前放大，Thor将手臂撑在沙发上，将他固定在自己的范围中，挑眉笑道：「你已经有我了，这就够了，不是吗？」

 

　　「……」Loki考虑要再多骂他一句流氓，却被Thor从沙发上拉起来。

 

　　他一甩刚刚的失落，立刻就眉飞色舞地说道：「别想了，晚上陪我去参加一个晚宴。」

 

　　你这变化太快，老子有点难以承受。Loki做着垂死的挣扎，期期艾艾地试图打商量，「……我能说不吗？」他真的不想去参加什么狗屁晚宴，他只想去萨卡喝两杯。

 

　　然而如他所料，CEO笑得一脸得意，表面彬彬有礼、实则恶劣至极地说：「我恐怕不行，Baby，记得吗？合约第二条。」

 

　　Loki Laufeyson对此简直悲从中来。

　

 

 

　　阿萨饭店执行长一走入宴会厅，就立刻成为全场注目的焦点。

 

　　他是所有男女Omega眼中的梦中情人，不为别的，光是为了那张帅气逼人的脸蛋、结实壮硕的身材，就有无数的人愿意无条件与他过上一夜——年轻英俊又多金，如果还能趁此机会被他标记，简直人生从此完整了。

 

　　然而，当所有人看见他搂着一个好看的黑发男人走进会场时，在场所有Omega的眼光都黯淡下来，失望、羡慕和忌妒，各种不甘的情绪混杂在一起，全成了一把把的眼刀，往Loki Laufeyson身上飞。

 

　　Loki第一次参加这种有钱人的聚会，本来就已经很不自在了，又敏感地接收到那些不善的眼光——这些眼光让他很快地就发现，自己身边这个金主大人，究竟有多么受欢迎。

 

　　「很紧张？」偏偏那个害他成为全场攻击目标的人，还很没有眼力地故意附在他耳边小声低语，像是调情、更像是恋人间的亲密。

 

　　Loki拉了拉领带，将讨人厌的Thor Odinson推开了点，才缓缓说道：「我不习惯这种场合。」

 

　　「但是你总要习惯的。」Thor笑笑，没有再为难他，只是绅士地把手搭在他的腰上，却又不过分靠近——在这种场合下，加上Loki今天心情本来就不好，不能再逗他，不然难保他真的发飙走人。

 

　　「Thor！」一个开心地呼唤传来，Loki看过去，是一个与他们俩相比、个子稍微有些矮小的男人，他身上穿着一看就知道要价不菲的订制西装，有一头棕色头发，留着两撇胡子，手上还带着一只百万名表，举手投足间带着一股浮夸感——像是怕人家不知道他多有钱。

 

　　在他走近的同时，Loki也立刻发现，Stark也是个Alpha。这个发现让他莫明的有些好笑，这是什么奇怪的定律？Alpha都跟Alpha做朋友，Omega都跟Omega当室友吗？

 

　　「那是Tony Stark，他是Stark集团的总裁、这次宴会的主人，也是我的大学同学。」Thor飞快地在他耳边跟他说明。他是因为看Loki心情不好，所以临时决定要带他来参加宴会，因此事先并没有太多时间让他做准备，只能自己在他身边提示着。

 

　　话一说完，Tony已经走到他们面前，他夸张地拥抱了一下Thor后笑道：「你总算肯出现了，你再不参加我的宴会，我都以为你人间蒸发了。」他看了看旁边的Loki，挑着眉问道，「这位是？」

 

　　「这是Loki Laufeyson，我的新恋人。」

 

　　Tony吹了声口哨，眼底快速地闪过一抹不敢置信，虽然很快，但Loki还是敏锐地察觉到了——他似乎很讶异Thor会有新对象，但是他还是掩饰得很好，和Loki握了手，「幸会，Mr. Laufeyson。」

 

　　「叫我Loki就可以了，听Thor说，你是他的大学同学，你们感情非常要好。」Loki笑着回答，虽然不习惯这种场合，但毕竟他收了Thor的钱，就要做好自己的工作，所以他还是十分配合Thor的行为。

 

　　「噢，感情好应该是两年前的事了，自从两年前那件事后……」Tony说个不停，正当Loki以为能听见什么故事时，Thor瞟了他一眼，Tony十分快速地改口道，「我是说，这几年大家工作都忙，见面的机会就少了。」

 

　　Loki探究的目光在两人身上转来转去，他们仿佛藏着什么不能说出口的秘密，但是显然Thor没有要替他解惑的意思，只是对他笑着说，「Baby，去拿些东西吃吧，我跟Tony叙叙旧。」

 

　　对于与自己无关的事，Loki其实一向没兴趣知道太多，只是今天下午Thor跟他说的那番话，让他对自己这位债主兼老板，起了那么一点好奇心。这个Thor Odinson，阿萨饭店执行长，整个城市最著名的黄金单身汉，他觉得他身上似乎有一段，不为人知的，伤心的故事。

 

　　并且，他虽然老是喜欢对自己动手动脚，但整体来说他对Loki并不算坏，给钱给得很干脆，还在他难过的时候安慰他，更替他避免了可能被开除的命运。他似乎，不像他原本所想的，那么讨人厌？不过既然Thor不愿意让他知道，他也没有必要强求，他只要做好自己的工作就可以了。

 

　　于是黑发Omega点了点头，礼貌地向Tony说了声「Excuse me」，便离开走向摆满美食的吧台。

 

　　虽然听过Tony Stark的名称，但是这个人还真是比他想象得更加有钱任性。

 

　　这个宴会虽然只邀请了少数人，但是每个人看起来都大有来头。尽管这只是个不到五十人的小宴会，但是会场却布置得非常华丽。晚餐吃的是Buffet，但居然摆满了长长一桌子，看起来足够上百人的分量了，而且各国料理都有。他看见日式寿司、也看见义大利面；看见美式汉堡、还看见英式司康。

 

　　他随手拿了几样，不抱希望的尝了尝，味道却出乎意料之外的好。这让Loki有些惊讶，他过去也因为工作应酬过一些宴会，但是那些餐点大多都很难吃，想到这里，他实在不能不感叹，有钱人的世界，真的跟他们想的不一样。

 

　　他边吃边看向Thor，他一离开Thor身边，立刻就有一个看起来较为大胆的Omega上前攀谈，女人控制着自己的面部表情，带着娇羞和欣赏的目光，递给Thor一杯酒。那个表情让Loki叹服不已——这不去演戏太浪费才能了，下一届奥斯卡得主简直非你莫属啊！

 

　　大概是感受到某个可气的目光在自己背后看好戏，Thor微微偏过头，一个眼神丢过来，示意Loki过去。

 

　　Loki不情不愿地往金主大人身边走，在心中腹诽道：真是不解风情，他都替那个女Omega委屈。要不是他跟Thor上过床，他真要以为他那身迷人的肌肉是假的了！

 

 

 

　　Thor绅士地接过女Omega递给他的酒，Loki正好走到他身边，他伸出手揽住Loki，笑着对女士说道：「非常感谢你的邀约，但是如妳所见，我的另一半需要我的陪伴，恐怕不能陪妳跳舞了。」

 

　　女士不满地瞪向Loki，咬着牙，但是良好的教养又让她无法当众埋怨，只能带着一肚子闷气，气呼呼地走开了。

 

　　这个小插曲并没有打扰到任何人的兴致，Thor高兴地继续和Tony闲聊，谈话中，他顺手把酒杯递给Loki。Loki看到是香槟，正好也有些口渴，便一饮而尽。

 

　　他没有留意到，刚刚那个女Omega，看见他喝掉酒的举动，气得脸色发白。

 

 

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

 

　　舞会的音乐还在继续，却似乎愈来愈蒙眬。

 

　　喝完那杯香槟之后，Loki渐渐觉得，空气变得不太流通，有些稀薄，而且还愈来愈热。

 

　　他有些奇怪，难道是空调坏了？可是这怎么可能呢？以Tony Stark的财力和地位，这种错误不该发生在他的宴会上。

 

　　他还发现自己的心跳逐渐加速，像是喝醉了酒一样——但是这更不可能啊！他的酒量一向不错，怎么可能只因为一杯香槟就醉了？

 

　　　可是他也没有机会去探究太多，一阵一阵的热潮逐渐带走他的理智，他甚至没想到另一种可能——他似乎，发情了。身上的热度让Loki感到烦躁不安，不由自主地扯开禁锢着自己的领带，甚至忘了此刻身在何处。

 

　　Thor注意到他的小动作，微微皱起了眉头。他停下了与Tony的聊天，将Loki带进怀里，马上就发现对方高得有些烫人的体温。他看着黑发男人艳红的双颊和迷离的眼光，再看看那杯被喝干了的香槟，Thor仿佛领悟了什么，无奈地笑了起来，他附在Loki耳边吹气低笑，「Baby，这不能怪我。」

 

　　Loki已经被身上的燥热弄得浑身难受，只觉得Thor身上的气味十分好闻，他不由自主的、贪婪的深吸了好几口，好像这样能够缓解那股不舒服的感觉。

 

　　Thor看着这样的他，突然就有些不满——Loki不应该在宴会上出现这样的表情，而自己更不该让别人看见这样的Loki。

 

　　于是他当机立断地揽住Loki的腰，让他在自己的胸口靠好，不让其他人看见他的表情，匆匆跟Tony打过招呼，准备把人带走。

 

　　Tony只看了Loki一眼，就猜到大概发生了什么事，那个纤细的男人正在Thor怀里不安分地扭动。

 

　　毕竟是在自己的宴会上出的事，他跟Thor又是老朋友，Tony也不能不管，他压低嗓音对Thor说道：「他应该支撑不了多久了，你去楼上吧，我让人给你安排房间。你放心，宴会结束后我就回市区了，而且这里隔音很好。」这个的宴会场地就是他的别墅，位在郊区，Thor如果要找饭店或是带Loki回家都还需要一段路程。

 

　　Thor低下头，看着Loki越来越红的脸颊，知道Tony是对的，倒也没有拒绝，「那就麻烦了。」

 

　　「需要我让人送抑制剂过去吗？」Tony暧昧地看着他，不怀好意地挤着眼睛。

 

　　Thor考虑了一下，鉴于Loki的脾气，以及母亲长年教导的绅士风度，他还是不太情愿地点了点头，「拜托你了。」

 

　　「行吧，快带他上去，他的味道越来越浓了，我让人放你门口，你自己出来拿。」Tony挥挥手，再这样下去他怕他的宴会会暴动——毕竟这个Omega实在很有吸引力。

 

　　宴会上已经有好多Alpha都注意到Loki的长相，蠢蠢欲动地盯着他不放，四处打听那是谁，要不是Thor Odinson的人设摆在那，只怕整个晚上Loki光是应付那些烦人的Alpha就饱了。

 

 

 

　　Thor将他放进床里，Loki已经难耐地开始解自己的衬衫扣子，他全身都热得要命，只想解开身上所有的束缚。

 

　　金发男人捉住那双正在解钮扣的手，将他扣在怀里不让他乱动，然后在他耳边低沉地说道：「Baby，我不想趁人之危，所以，你要抑制剂、还是要我？」敲门声适时地在门口响起，他没理会，对方也识相地立刻安静了下来。

 

　　「门口就有抑制剂，你要抑制剂，我就去拿，嗯？」略为沙哑的声线性感到不行，对此刻的Omega来说，这简直比催情剂还要致命。

 

　　「唔⋯⋯」黑发男人拼命睁大眼睛，想把眼前的人看清楚，他喘着气，那股属于Alpha特有的霸道信息素不断地冲着他的鼻尖钻去，像是要深入他每一条血管一样。这个味道对他而言既熟悉又陌生，仿佛还带着一点安慰的效果。

 

　　「要、要你⋯⋯」他不知道自己在说些什么，可是他知道，这个人是不会伤害他的。

 

　　「我是谁？」Thor低笑起来。虽然知道Loki应该已经神智不清了，但是他还是想听他说出来。

 

　　「Th、Thor⋯⋯」Loki坑坑巴巴地回答，迷迷糊糊的大脑到现在似乎都还能记得，Thor身上那完美的肌肉的手感。

 

　　Thor不再给他反悔的机会，低头吻住了他。

 

　　节骨分明的大手抚过了Omega的曲线曼妙的翘臀，不容拒绝地将他压向自己，让他感受到自己胯间的火热，Loki呻吟了一声，粗鲁地扯着对方的衣服，急切的索取。

 

　　「Baby，别急，」Loki的急躁让Thor笑了起来，温柔地吻着他的耳垂，他也记得这个Omega在床上热情如火的表现有多迷人，「我们有一整晚的时间。」

 

　　他怀中的小可怜呜咽了一声，咬住Alpha的脖子，却被Thor一把反制住，他安抚地吻了吻Loki的侧脸，戏谑道：「Hey, baby, 这是我的工作。」

 

　　他强制自己略过不断散发诱人香气的颈脖，往更低的地方吻去——他没打算标记Loki，至少今晚没有，但是这不妨碍他们可以有个美好的夜晚。

 

　　长夜漫漫，只剩火热暧昧的喘息声在回荡。

 

 

 

　　「唔⋯⋯」黑发男人挣扎着醒来，他全身都酸软无力，看着陌生的房间，一时之间竟有些回不过神。

 

　　「Baby？」感受到身边人的动静，Thor迷迷糊糊地抱住对方，带着睡意咕哝道，「时间还早，再睡一下。」他的胡渣刮过Loki的肩膀，刺刺痒痒的，立马起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩。

 

　　看着这样亲昵又温柔的金发男人，Loki立刻吓得无比清醒，他回想了一下昨晚的状况，在少数模糊不清的印象里，以及两个人都一丝不挂的情况下，悲催地印证了——他妈的他居然再次跟Thor Odinson搞上床了？

 

　　这个认知让他只想一脚把他的金主大人给踹下床，然而他打量了一下Thor的体格，很识时务地把这个念头压回脑子里。

 

　　他有些哀伤地在心底安慰自己，幸好Thor还是有点基本道义的——他并没有标记他。对Loki来说，反正大家都是男人，睡一晚跟睡两晚也没什么差，Loki虽然是个Omega，但他并不在乎这个，相反Thor长得帅、身材好，他也不觉得吃亏，没有被随便标记更是万幸。他其实不介意跟Thor上床，只是Thor从萍水相逢的陌生人、转变为他的头顶上司这点让他难以接受，尤其他还是付了自己五十万的大金主，毕竟跟炮友上床和跟老板上床是完全不同的两回事。

 

　　想到这里，Loki决定选择第二种作法，没好气地推开Thor还压在他身上的臂膀，准备换衣服走人。

 

　　然后就又被该死的Thor Odinson扯回怀里。

 

　　「Baby，睡完就跑可不是个好习惯。」那双蓝色眼睛半眯着，看得出他尚未完全清醒，带着不明显的笑意，十分恶劣的先声夺人，「你这样过河拆桥有点恶劣。」

 

　　「你趁人之危才下流。」Loki气急败坏地指控。

 

　　Thor将人圈在自己的怀中，懒洋洋地打了个呵欠，毫无愧疚之意地说道：「Baby，我问过你了，动动你的小脑袋回想一下，你应该还有一点记忆的，你不能这样冤枉我。」他的手还滑过人家的腰际，大清早精虫充脑的意图十分明显。

 

　　这个回答让Loki出奇愤怒，「我是代你受过，所以你本来就该负责。」他是被下了药，不是失智——要是他到现在都还不明白香槟里有东西，而且下药的对象根本是眼前这个无耻至极的Thor Odinson，简直对不起自己昨晚的失身。

 

　　Alpha挑眉，还在Omega的屁股上捏了两把，笑着问道：「那你想我怎么负责？」他将这句话讲得既性感又下流，听在Loki耳中活脱脱就是邀请他再来一发的意思。

 

　　Loki Laufeyson对此只有一个感觉，毛骨悚然——诸神在上，我操你的Thor Odinson，老子不干了！

 

 

TBC


End file.
